


to wake up next to you

by starkstruck



Series: калі ласка, не пакідайце [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pls stop me, Shitty Writing, but yeah, gay latbela yall, i am soft, i dont even know, nikmonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstruck/pseuds/starkstruck
Summary: In which the first time Nikolai wakes up next to Raimonds, he immediately decides not to make it his last.





	to wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> ↠ latbela ┆ 2p!latvia/nyo!belarus  
> ↠ nikmonds ┆ nikolai/raimonds  
> ↠ maksim : nikolai/nyo!belarus ┆ auseklis : raimonds/2p!latvia

It felt nice.

It felt nice to wake up in his old bed, here in Mogilev, right by the Dnieper river. It felt nice to hear the sound of water hitting the wall around it, to hear the soothing sound of water flowing from the currents of the river. It felt nice to wake up with the curtains closed, all the while the window remained open for it to blow the drapes away.

But that wasn’t the highlight of Nikolai’s morning.

Sure, the sky looked wonderful during the hours in which the Sun had started to rise, and sure- the sound of the currents of the river calmed down his nerves in his worst hours; but none of those two could compare to the person right next to him.

Sometimes, Nikolai was grateful that he woke up early.

On the other side of the bed, was one of the secondary representatives of Latvia; known otherwise as Semigallia, too. But to Nikolai, he knew him as Raimonds. He knew him as the person who had kissed him during the 19th century in all his drunken glory. He knew Raimonds as one of his best friends.

And he also knew that Raimonds looked especially calm whenever he was asleep.

And it made Nikolai stop feeling at awe at the other things around him, it made him come to an abrupt stop. He slowly brings his hands up to wipe his eyes, the exhaustion evident as he feels his strained limbs slowly soothe out as he sits up carefully. His gaze falls to Raimonds, a small smile crawling to his lips as he feels his previously stiff shoulders relax.

He observes his features, sucking in the insides of his cheeks while he inches closer unknowingly. He stops after a few moments, facing forward as he slaps his own cheeks to fully wake him up.

With an inaudible sigh, Nikolai turns his head to the side again, but this time-- he faces the window of his old room. The sun had fully risen now, shining against his curtains. But he just couldn’t help himself when he directs his stare yet again at Raimonds Auseklis Cirulis.

Lost in thought, Nikolai didn’t notice when Raimonds had began to shift in his position, his eyes slowly opening as his gaze settles onto Nikolai’s brown eyes.

“Maksim. Good morning.” At this, Nikolai dismisses his thoughts, clearing his throat as he nods in acknowledgement, his back slumping evidently as he stares at the window again.

And at that moment, Nikolai didn’t want anything else.

“Good morning, Auseklis.”

**Author's Note:**

> hastily-made nikmonds drabble because i felt like writing this, for some reason. if my friends are reading this, stop slandering my boy nikolai. thank you.


End file.
